I Don't Regret This Life I Chose for Me
by BiggestSugarlandFan
Summary: Takes place during The Titan's Curse, when the oracle delivers the prophecy. Zoe's thoughts on what the oracle is saying. If you, for some strange reason, haven't read the The Titan's Curse, and don't want it spoiled, then don't read this.


**A/N1:** This is in Zoe Nightshade's point of view. Because I live in the 21st century, I do not know how to speak in Old English. So please don't bash my writing because writing/speaking Old English is **hard. **If I did it in modern English, then it would have been** extremely** out of character. And being out of character for no good reason really annoys me. Oh, and all of this is from memory, so if I have any information wrong, please inform me.

**Disclaimer:** The title for this song comes from the lyrics of Daughtry's song, _Home_. I am not affiliated with him or his label. _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_ belong to Rick Riordan & Co, with whom I, again, have no affiliation. I am merely a fan. Because his characters and ideas are so awesome, I am playing around with them. Please don't get mad at me. The italicized lines come straight from the third book in the series, The Titan's Curse. It is Rick Riordan, not me, that came up and wrote the prophecy. Do you really think that a high school student can come up with this?

* * *

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._

The goddess in chains is without a doubt Lady Artemis, seeing that no other goddess is missing. But why is that there may only be five Huntresses?

_One will be lost in the land without rain._

So one shall die. All of the hunters are prepared to give their lives in order to save Artemis. We live to serve to her, so death is a small price to pay to ensure her well-being.

_The land without rain; _I assume that that means we should be weary of deserts, but that seems a bit too obvious.

We shouldn't worry about this one too much; the oracle always has a double-meaning, it does not do well to dwell on this.

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

The bane of Olympus would be the Ophiotaurus, which shouldn't be too hard to find seeing that it's part cow, and has to live in water. I just hope that the Titans don't notice it; they will surely destroy it.

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail._

Why must this be? The Hunters are willing to do whatever it takes to save thy lady. The campers aren't going to have as much dedication to this task. And the hunters are far superior in battle than those demi-gods, most of whom have no experience in the real world. How would they help us prevail?

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

The curse of Atlas - one of us shall have to hold up the sky. Could this be what Artemis is doing right now?

The only way to Mt. Othrys is via the Garden of Hesperides, where we must face Ladon. It would be better for all if us if we did not encounter those sisters of mine.

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Those lines gave me a fright. That Percy boy and Thalia will want to go on this quest because of that Annabeth girl. They might believe that their father would be welling to sacrifice them. The Titans will certainly be trying to manipulate them, and they may be able to convince them. They have no faith toward their parents, which make them unsuitable for this quest. The Huntresses are forever loyal to thy lady, which is why I shall try to push for a predominately Huntresses quest.

This quest serves as chance for me to train Bianca di Angelo as the next lieutenant.

I have served with Artemis for over 2000 years, and those have been the best years of my life. Becoming a Huntress of Artemis has been the best decision I have made. I will miss all my fellow hunters and the lady Artemis.

I will not come back to the camp after this quest. This quest shall be mine last journey. For it is I that will die. My father is Atlas, and he, unlike Poseidon and Zeus, shall have no problem with killing me.

This does not sadden me for I have accepted my future. I am at peace with this fate. My final moments shall be trying to save Artemis. There is no death that is more honorable.

* * *

**A/N2: **So what did you think? Feel to critique me! Zoe Nightshade is an awesome character, I am sorry if I didn't do her justice. I also like Thalia, Percy & Annabeth, and was only mean to them because Zoe didn't like them in the beginning.

Please review!

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
